


the sun

by suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio was already running incredibly late when he walked around the corner and walked head first into the literal sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun

**Author's Note:**

> it's nearly 1am and i've been awake since 430am why the fuck am i writing what the fuck

Tobio was already running incredibly late when he walked around the corner and walked head first into the literal sun. The crash was hard against his shoulder, and in turn, it sent his coffee flying across the sidewalk. The orange glow opposite him apologized profusely, but all Tobio could do was mutter a handful of insults as he picked up his travel mug and continued on his way to work, more pissed off than ever. He hoped he still had a job.

 

When Tobio walked down the street to the corner café on his lunch break (from the job that he fortunately didn’t lose) he was blinded by the sunlight. He glared into the bright orange in front of him and the cheerful words until the happy tone cut out half way through the usual. “Welcome to Karasuno Kafe,” (which was spelled with a ‘K’, but you’d never know it from hearing it,) with a crack of the sun’s voice.

Tobio squinted at the bright light behind the counter, scowling harder as he couldn’t remember there being someone _so fucking bright_ in this god forsaken café, and without another word started to order.

But Tobio was interrupted.

Tobio didn’t like to be interrupted.

“W-whatever you want, it’s on me.” the ray of absolute fucking sunshine said, stumbling over his words, and Tobio’s memories shot back to that morning when he thought the sky was falling and his coffee imitated the milky way across the pavement because the sun decided to come to earth in a much more condensed form.

Tobio grumbled something, and the fiery orange _person_ in front of him leaned forward as though trying to hear him better.

“A coffee and a blueberry scone.” Tobio repeated himself much louder, and the employee behind the counter jumped back. He nodded, and got to work before handing over the items. Tobio took a deep breath before thanking the other for the free beverage and snack before leaving the café, immediately.

 

Tobio found himself at the café once again the following day, and he swore he should have worn the sunglasses he had packed in his messenger bag back at his store. He grumbled quietly as he got in line, finally taking a moment to look at this person who had collided with him the morning before. He thanked heaven and earth that there hadn’t been a repeat that morning.

The boy seemed to be about his age, with bright hair and a smile that lit up the whole entire café as he greeted customers.

“Welcome to Karasuno Kafe, how may I help you?”

Tobio glanced around and he could see two of the other regulars behind the counter; a man with a mischievous grin and light, ashy hair, along side a tall brunet who had his hair pulled back in a bun. Tobio knew them by face, but not by name, despite how many times he’d visited the café and saw their nametags.

This new person was someone new, though he seemed to know what he was doing.

“Welcome to Karasuno – oh! Welcome back!” he greeted as Tobio stepped up to the counter, probably scowling at the reaction the other gave by stepping back from the counter slightly. “Okay, I repayed you for your coffee, please stop glaring at me.” He said quietly, biting the inside of his lip.

Tobio frowned and shook his head. “This is my face.”

The face of the boy in front of him flushed a deep pink, and he nodded.

“C-coffee and a, uh, blueberry scone?”

Tobio’s eyes opened a fraction before giving a small nod. He handed over his money and waited for his things before leaving the café.

 

Tobio forgot to look at his nametag.

 

The next time Tobio found himself in the café was after his shift. He had left early and decided on grabbing a sandwich for dinner. Again, completely forgetting the center of the galaxy was possibly behind the counter.

“Welcome to Kara – Coffee and a blueberry scone?” the boy said and went to make it before Tobio made a strangled sort of noise. He pretended his face didn’t burn in embarrassment.

“Not today.” He said, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. “A BLT and a bottle of water.”

“For here or to go?”

“To go.”

There was a look on the boy’s face that Tobio couldn’t read.

 

Tobio stayed away from the café for a few weeks.

 

The next time Tobio was in the café, it hadn’t been planned. He hadn’t taken his umbrella to work as there hadn’t been any rain in the forecast, but as he was walking home, he found himself caught in a rainstorm, and the closest open business was the café.

“Welcome to the K – oh! Oh my, oh no!

Tobio first recognized the voice before hearing feet scrambling behind the counter. He took a moment to peel off his jacket and hang it on one of the coat hangers by the door. Seconds later, his vision disappeared as something covered his head. He was momentarily confused as he reached for the plush fabric covering him and pulled it away to find a maroon towel in his hands. The sun looked at him wide-eyed.

“Where’s your umbrella?” he asked as Tobio rubbed the towel on his hair, shooting a glare at the other momentarily before softening. He had given him a towel, after all.

“No rain in the forecast.”

“Eh? There’s been rain in the forecast for the last week!”

Tobio looked at the boy in front of him before pulling out his phone and opening the weather app. He shoved his phone back into his pocket immediately after and grumbled.

“Sorry?”

“Never mind. I’ll get a coffee while I’m here.”

“Right, right. It’s on me, go sit down and dry off and warm up.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

 

Tobio still forgot to look at his nametag.

 

Tobio stopped in for dinner once more, and he completely missed the grin on the boy’s face when he looked up from the cash register.

“What will it be today?”

“Whatever sandwich is on special today, and a bottle of water.”

“One chicken liver and anchovie sandwich, you got it.”

“W-wait!” Tobio said as panic rose in his voice.

“I’m joking. For here or to go?”

“For here.”

 

Tobio definitely missed the grin on the other’s face when he turned around to find himself a table.

 

Going to the café started to become second nature to Tobio and he didn’t know why. And it wasn’t holding him back any, it wasn’t out of the way, being that it was between work and his apartment. It also didn’t help that their soups, he found out, were to die for.

 

“What will it be today?” the boy asked, grin on his face as he looked at Tobio across the counter and Tobio ignored the fact that his heart skipped a beat. “I hear the beef and barley soup today is killer.”

“I’ll get that then, for here. And a lemonade.”

“For—”

“For here, yeah.”

 

Tobio sat down and waited for his dinner to come to the table, and when it didn’t, he wasn’t expecting the boy to sit across the table from him with his own bowl in front of him.

“You don’t mind, right? I can go back to—”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Tobio found himself saying, his cheeks warming as the boy across from him beamed at him.

The two ate in silence while they both stole glances at one another, never catching the other doing so. The grin could barely leave the other’s face as Tobio quietly ate his soup. He took his chance, but the nametag had been removed.

He set his spoon down and cleared his throat, causing the other to look up in surprise from the sudden noise.

“What’s your name, by the way?” the other asked as Tobio opened his mouth to ask the exact same question. His cheeks burned even more and he looked down at his half full bowl of soup.

“Tobio. Kageyama Tobio.” He said, glancing up to the compressed sun sitting across from him, who was smiling wide before it fell.

“I always meant to ask but I didn’t want it to be weird. You probably saw my nametag.” The other said, shrugging. “But to make it a proper introduction, my name is Shouyou. Hinata Shouyou.”

Shouyou reached forward and waited for Tobio to take it. They shook hands across the table, and Tobio absolutely overlooked the fact that his heart skipped multiple beats at the feeling of the boy’s warm hand inside of his own, even if it only lasted for a few seconds.

“It’s nice to meet you, you know, properly.” Shouyou said, and Tobio could feel warmth radiating from the smaller boy’s smile.

Tobio grunted, not trusting his tongue to form coherent words at the sudden realization of what was going on. He wanted to ignore it.

 

It was then that Tobio realized he was potentially going on a dangerous path, and his heart skipped in anticipation for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a whole lot of rambling probably i'm sorry i'll regret this in the morning


End file.
